


Arrival

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Smugglers in the Realm of the Seven [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal Reynolds and crew land on a new planet looking for a place to rest.  River calls it the "Realm of the Seven"...and her descriptions don' exactly fill the captain's heart with glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this for a challenge...and started a new verse. And series. yeah....
> 
> This one will be slow because I have other commitments right now.

“New place, sir?”

Mal Reynolds glanced over as his second in command stepped up beside him. “Odd place,” he told her, eyes scanning the nearby town. “Badger hates it with a passion and rumor has it none of the ‘businessmen’,” his voice slipped into an unmistakable sneer, “have managed to gain a foothold. Figured it might be a place we could rest up and lick our wounds while Parliament spins its wheels.”

“Worth a try,” Zoe Washburne nodded, her eyes still holding a shadow deep within them. 

Mal’s lips thinned and he had to look away. The near death of Zoe’s husband, Wash, and the death of their former crew member Derrial Book still rode heavy on the hearts of the entire crew. The fact that it happened so the government could continue to cover up one of its nastier secrets made the burden heavier. He cleared his throat. “Round up the others,” he told her. “Might as well give out the warnings and advisements up front.”

“Think Jayne will listen?” she asked, one eyebrow going up in refined disbelief.

“Nope,” he agreed with a single shake of his head. “Leastways if I give him the warning in a group, he can’t say wasn’t told.”

“Glad to see your optimism is firmly in place, sir,” she replied as she turned and began to walk away.

He huffed and called out after her, “Hey! I’m always optimistic!” 

“You keep telling yourself that, sir.”

A giggle drifted down before he could fire a retort back and he lifted his chin, eyes skimming along the beams and small walkways over the cargo bay until his blue eyes locked with a pair of amused brown. “Something funny there, Albatross?”

“You.” River Tam shrugged and then began to climb down. She somersaulted the last part of the distance and her bare feet made little noise as they carried her to his side. “Kaylee is optimistic.”

“Kaylee is cheerful,” Mal corrected her.

“And optimistic.” 

He chuckled. “Alright, _xiao mei_ , she’s optimistic. More optimistic than her old captain.”

“The Kitten loves her Captain.” River smiled at him before turning to face the town. “Realm of the Seven, fierce guardians of the pure of heart and the ones who cannot defend themselves.” She tilted her head one direction and then the other. “The Barbarian may have trouble.”

“Of course he will,” Mal sighed. “Damn it, Jayne.”

“What’re you damning me for this time?” came a demanding voice from behind them. Jayne walked up with the rest of the crew, scowling as they hid their laughter. “I can’t be in any trouble yet. We just got here!”

“And you best stay out of it,” Mal told him. He turned back to River. “Anything else you want to share?”

She glanced around the crew and the back out to the town. “Realm of the Seven. Death leads them, all in black. Beside him walks the Pathfinder while the Trickster watches from the shadows. The Healer has sharp knives that hurt and heal while the Preacher shifts the unmovable stone. The Stallion will hide his watchful gaze behind a clown’s smile while the Terrier distracts you with his energy.” Her eyes, deep and full of shadows turned towards the crew. “You will see them coming like dark clouds billowing on a hot afternoon – and nothing stops the storm.”

“Fantastic,” Mal muttered. He turned to the crew. “Translation – stay out of trouble and let’s not irritate the locals, got it?” Nods and murmurs of agreement echoed back to him. “Good.” He took a deep breath and then nodded. “Let’s go to town.”

Together they walked towards the collection of buildings and stepped on the one main street of town. Mal could almost feel the movement behind him as Zoe, Jayne, and River encircled the others – the fighters forming a shield around the noncombatants. With instincts born in war and honed as a captain on the edge of the frontier, Mal felt the gazes as they locked onto his crew. His chin came up as he scanned the street. Sure enough – seven pairs of eyes met his.

“Sir?” Zoe murmured.

“Yeah, we’re going in, but we spend nights on the ship,” Mal told her. Jayne started to argue, but Mal glared. “Want to deal with them on your own?” The mercenary grumbled, but the captain ignored him. “River, you stay with me or Zoe, got it?”

The young woman snapped to attention and saluted. “Aye, aye, captain!”

“Not playing, _xiao mei_ ,” he told her as he frowned as Wash who seemed to be choking in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

“Not arguing, _gēge_ ,” River assured him, moving forward and leaning into his side.

Mal groused at her in a half-hearted fashion before turning a dark look at the smirking crew. “Jayne…”

The big man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Mal, I know. I hear one of ‘em hollering or screaming I come out guns and grenades blazing.”

“Kaylee and I are going to haul Wash and Doc around for supplies,” Zoe interjected before Mal could get grumpy about the grenades. Jayne took his chance and headed for the bar. 

“Alright,” Mal agreed. He exchanged a long speaking look with her and she nodded, understanding his intent. The four of them strolled away and Mal looked down at River. “Well, Albatross, got a direction?”

“Can we go see the jail?”

“River.”

**Author's Note:**

> Xiao mei - little girl  
> gege - brother


End file.
